shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Aldini
Takumi Aldini (タクミ・アルディーニ Takumi Aldini), is one of the student of Tootsuki Culinary Academy whom is a self-proclaimed rival to Yukihira Soma. Like Soma, Takumi's full experience in the kitchen during his youth has made him one of the best chefs in his family restaurant, Trattoria Aldini in Italy.Similar to Soma's style of cooking, he is considered as the cooking genius and resourceful student whom use various ingredients to create various dishes other than his forte culinary skill. It is also claimed that Soma's ideals and ambition is the sole reason for Takumi to have strong tenacity and determination to block Soma's progress to become a top chef, making him one of Soma's arch-rival in this very academy he enrolled in. Appearance Takumi has a neat hair cut and often wears a white Italian chef clothes to work in his dishes. Personality Pride with his Italian culinary expert, Takumi take his signature cooking style very seriously by using every style as refine as he could. Like Soma, Takumi is very resourceful and able to adapt to use any ingredient to make a refined dish. Like most of the student in the academy, Takumi is prideful student over his family restaurant and thought that his cooking style as flawless to anyone. In the same time, Takumi is also hardworking to improvises his skill and elegance of the dish, using both his vast knowledge of ingredients and strong will to do such signature dishes without failing his expectations. Whenever his dish is done, his catchphrase would be Buon Appetito(Italian of Bon Apattie) to impress his client. Despite his prideful and boastful personalities, Takumi is the chef of honor and valor who refuses to use cheats to earn his victory. As the honorable chef, Takumi would refer a clean match so he can see a true potential of his rival. Takumi is also rather sensitive towards about losing to anyone, particularly Soma whom he see his skills as a threat of his life in the academy. He is also has an interior complex to over the fact that he must succeed no mater what and he can't let anything that stand in his way, even if he clearly know about his fears about losing. Due to that fear, Takumi constantly improving his skills and having his philosophy that winning is everything, especially when confronted bitter and strong rivals (especially Soma when he witness Soma's resourcefulness.). Plot Back Story Born with Japanese-Italian blood parents, Takumi along with his twin brother Isami lived in Italy with their uncle, whom is the owner to the family restaurant named Trattoria Aldini. Since the age of 5, he learn his very first cooking along with his uncle and through his training, Takumi managed to mastered his Italian Cuisine and other cooking besides Italian. His training would be proved it's worth as it took 8 years for the young Takumi to become the main chef of the restaurant. As his cooking style and art soon impressed by the locals, his uncle recommended him to polish his skills further by study aboard to Tootsuki Culinary Academy, one of the famous and prestige culinary school in Japan. Takumi was shocked of his uncle words at first as he never heard of Japan, until his uncle told him that the young Takumi that the academy he is enrolled would beyond ordinary and wished him to see the world outside Italy. With his brother Isami agreed to go with his brother to Japan, Takumi had decided to set his journey to Japan while polishing his skills since. Life in Totsuki Culinary Academy With the help of his father acquaintance in Japan, Takumi and Isami managed to enrolled to the prestigious culinary academy and since then, Takumi took every chance he had to learn the differ cooking technique and gained knowledge to make his dish as unique as possible, with high hopes that he would use his best achievements to prove his worth before return to Italy. He is also highly anticipated that with his abundance experience in culinary knowledge during his study in Tootsuki Culinary Academy, he would bring his family restaurant to fame not only in Italy, but also internationally beyond the boarders of Italy and Japan. 2 years later, Takumi is passed his assignments and exams with flying colors and his efforts has became inspiration to many of his peers in the academy. However, Soma's sudden presence in his picture would changed his life forever. On the Orientation Day Ceremony, Takumi was one of many students heard over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students, who can't understand the customer's needs, in the academy. With Takumi's consideration about Soma's speech would be nothing but a loudest brag, Takumi was quickly irritated over Soma's words and would try to prove Soma wrong about "losing to a bunch whom never face the customers directly" with his strong tenacity and determination to defeat with his would-be rival, began his unprovoked rivalry with Soma. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc In the training camp, Takumi finally faced Soma in person and purposely stepped on Soma's left shoe as his "formal greeting". Not only Takumi didn't apologize for his actions, he further challenged Soma to a duel and promised Soma that he will crush his dream to become the best chef in the world, to which he immediately request his match from one of the 10 Alumni, Inui Hinako. Unfortunately, for Hinako's confusion about relation between his duel and her current assignment would made him embarrassed in front of his nemesis and angrily told Soma that he will challenge Soma before dragged by his twin brother. With the assignments began, the Aldini Twins is the only team that found other ingredients other than the typical ingredients(fish and wild vegetables) by most student found in the restricted vicinity in the test grounds. Takumi captured a wild duck as his main theme and warned Soma that his challenge will not be ignored. With their ingredients are ready, the Aldini Twins began their fast work with their ingredient to create their masterpiece, Aldini Style Japanese Grilled Aigamo. With high speed, creative arts an also his usage of , Takumi's Grilled Aigamo is done in a matter of minutes and give a big impression to Inui. While other student thought that Takumi's sauce, Salsa Verde ,would be out of theme since he, as the Italian Cuisine chef, would perform on his Italian Cuisine on the supposed Japanese dish, Takumi explained to the students that he used his improvised version of Uruka as the main ingredients, thus making his Salsa Verde is a Japanese version Salsa Verde. With the dish had impressed Inui's taste buds, the Aldini Twins were passed the first round and surpassed others students, including Takumi's nemesis. With they finished their dish, Takumi would prompt Soma to create his dish to surpass Takumi's own and anticipate which dish would Soma make with high expectations over Soma's dish would made Takumi to meet his match. Little did he know about Soma's cunning, Takumi would never thought Soma would used the Kaki Peanuts,Inui's favorite snack, as his eureka for his main ingredients of an uncertain dish. Further his confusion, Takumi was ordered to keep the seed while his nemesis and Megumi went outside again to seek more raw ingredients, which he was reluctantly watched his nemesis's departure for more ingredient hunting. Unwilling to accept a default victory, Takumi intended to wait until Soma return while trying to figure out the relation of the Kaki Peanuts to Soma's purposed dish. As Soma and Megumi returned with the collected raw ingredients, Takumi was angry about Soma's slack which almost wasted precious time while accidently crushed the seeds. To his surprise however, Soma not only did not scold Takumi for crushing the seeds, he actually thanked Takumi for making his job easier, much to Takumi surprise. While observing Soma's style of cooking with unique ideas and style, Takumi finally realized about his nemesis ideas and understand over Soma's ambitious speech through his observation on the skill. While Soma's innovative and creative Yukihira Style Char Okiage would even impressed Inui, Takumi was shocked over the results as Team Soma had passed the first round. With both Aldini Twins and Team Soma passed Hinako's test, Takumi attempted to ask Inui of which dish is the best, only to confused Inui further as both dishes are so unique and delicious that she can't make a mind about it. Until Inui's sudden departure to the room, which left the result to be a no contest, both Takumi and Soma were dumbfounded as both chef realized that they were toyed by the Alumni's cunning all along; prompted to Takumi bigger shock that Soma was relaxed about the result. Unsatisfied over the indecisive result, Takumi would issued his Shokugeki challenge to Soma to settle their score and told Soma that he had to accept his challenge no matter what. Takumi was then bid fare well to his nemesis which in irony, Takumi eventually sat beside his nemesis and quickly taking his word back to cover his embarrassment. While in the bus, Takumi remarked his concern about Soma's astonished creativity, resourcefulness and amazing cooking skills could be match his own style and feared that achievements in his past based on mere knowledge and technique wouldn't be enough to best Soma. He further worried that even if the duel is ended in not contest, he is having an ill hunch that his defeat to Soma could be inevitable despite his amazing skills and abundance knowledge in the past years. To ensure that all his life effort wouldn't be in vain, Takumi would vowed himself that he had to surpass Soma no matter the cost. Takumi's fear is also became his pure tenacity and determination that prompted Soma almost to be serious and open to the world, having a remark that should he stayed in the his family restaurant he wouldn't expect to see such talented chef like Takumi be around in the academy. Even after the camp's first round, Takumi is still concerned over Soma's skills that he began to losing his concentration during the extra assignment is commenced by Seikimori Hitoshi, another legend from the Alumni 10. His lack of concentration would made him left behind to Soma, who already finish 50 dishes effortlessly. After he finally finished his task, Takumi is on his pursue towards Soma to the Tootsuki Resort Spring Bath and surprised about the odd friendship between Soma and the Doujima Gin, the living legend and also one of the guest judges of this camp. Dumbfounded about the sudden odd friendship between the living legend and the rookie, Takumi then began his conversation with Soma about their friendship, led to Doujima suspicions that he knew found Soma's surname elsewhere. Third Round and Breakfast Buffet Struggle As the rumors about Soma's bold Shokugeki with Shinomiya spreed all over the hotel, Takumi is worried over Soma which he hoped that he can settle their rivalry without Soma being expelled from the academy. While he about to talk with Soma, Takumi would meet Soma's former rival, Mito Ikumi, who he didn't have good terms with and later assumed that Soma actually humbled the alumni since Soma is still in the hotel, which he confused that Soma is actually lost(actually a draw) which both him and Ikumi curious about what happened before Soma cut their word by telling any one of them not mentioned about it. With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Takumi joined the remaining students to listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit. This time is would be an egg themed breakfast buffet and the assignment would be started at 6.A.M. and the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs(though there are options for them to go to bed);instantly demoralized almost every remaining student in the hall except Takumi and the other talented students. With the competition is now set by Doujima, Takumi thought that it would be his best chance to prove his skills to Soma by issued the open challenge by introducing his Aldini Style breakfast set that would present for the next day. Sadly enough, Takumi was shocked as Isami spoiled his competition by revealing the dishes as Soma asked about the Aldini Style breakfast, the latter he attempts to shut Isami from spoil further while leave in embarrassment. During the assignment, Takumi seemly made the breakfast dish which he impressed so he can catches up with Soma quickly than he anticipated, without knowing that Isami began to felt his obsession much more a burden rather than motivation. Cooking Style Most of Takumi's style of cooking are basically Italian. In certain cases however, Takumi managed to convert his Italian dish into another kind of regional cuisine with his vast knowledge of the food and cooking method, along with his unique style. Due to that advantage, Takumi could replace any of his Italian cuisine ingredients as the alternative way to create any style of cuisine he wishes to create the non-Italian cuisine. Thanks to his past kitchen experience and rigid training under his family restaurant, Takumi mastered almost any cooking tools such as Mezzaluna, a two handle cooking knife which is used by the professional Italian chefs, with incredible speed to make the cutting neat as the main art of his cooking method. Dish Original [[Aldini Style Japanese Grilled Aigamo| Grilled Aigamo with Spices with Japanese Salsa Verde]]:Replaced from the Italian Dish to the Japanese version of grilled duck, Takumi's converted the original Italian sauce, Salsa Verde , into the Japanese original sauce with the Japanese ingredients such as. ''Shokugeki'' Records Others and non Shokugeki cooking duel Clubs Trivia *Takumi is the second chef which Soma faced for the Shokugeki(would be), other than the first chef whom challenged him in vain,Mito Ikumi. However, it is also noted that because of Takumi's abundance of experience and neat skills made Soma could think open that he is the not only the talented student in Totsuki Culinary Academy and prompted him to see the world other than his home restaurant. Category:Male Characters Category:Chef Category:Trattoria Aldini Category:Italian Character Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival